Just Another Day
by pyrorescue1
Summary: 4 now added: Will Dana’s birthday turn out to be just another day?
1. Default Chapter

Just another Day

By Pyrorescue1

Summary: Will Dana's birthday be just another day?  

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but thus is my lot in life.

Author's note: this story takes place after Ryan leaves to find the sorcerer of the sands and before the last few episodes.  

Chapter 1

"Man I so completely loathe mornings."  Joel grumbled as he filled a cup of coffee in the Galley's cafeteria line.  

"I hear that."  Kelsey mumbled as she filled her cup with a highly caffeinated soft drink.  

"Come on guys it's not so bad."  Chad put in as he filled his own cup with Orange Juice and proceeded to wait his turn to check out.  

"Not so bad?  Man, how can you say that when every new day leads to another monster battle?"  The sky cowboy asked after paying his bill and moving to one side to wait for his friends.  

"Hey we are the power rangers; it's our job to fight demons."  Chad reminded him cheerfully.  

"To be out of work."  Joel sighed wistfully and led the way to an empty table. 

"Hey you ok?"  Chad asked taking the seat to Dana's right.  

"Hmm?"  Dana looked over from the trey she'd just set down.  She didn't seem the least interested in the food on her plate and only now seemed to realize she had zoned out.  "Oh yeah."  She gave him a wan smile.  And she idly picked up her fork.  

"Hey Kelse," Chad moved slightly so he could talk to the yellow ranger.  "Do you know what's up with Dana?"  The daredevil didn't have a chance to reply before Joel broke in to the budding conversation.  

"She's probably just wiped out."  The green ranger then added, "I sure am."  

"It's her B Day."  Kelsey murmured glaring at the cowboy hat clad young man.  

"It is?  I didn't know that."  Chad replied frowning slightly even as Carter neared their table.  

"'yeah, but she's not really up to having a party, you know with Ryan and all."   Kelsey told her friend solemnly.  

"Yeah, I guess that would suck, having her resurrected brother come home only to leave town and not be here for her birthday."  Chad nodded solemnly.  

"but she knows the mission is important."  Carter said taking a seat on Kelsey's other side.  

"I know but that would still stink."  Chad shook his head sadly. 

"Hey guys do you think you could run some errands for me in town today?"  Ms. Fairweather asked approaching their table, cup of coffee in hand.  

"Sure Miss F what do you need?"  Joel asked immediately, his eyes now wide open.  Gone was the lazy sluggishness. 

***  

"Man everyone's out today."  Chad commented and Kelsey shrugged as she skated around two others on the sidewalk.  They were in the business district and although it was a mission Kelsey had insisted on bringing her blades.   

"It's a weekday."  Dana shrugged as if this was nothing new.  

"Yeah but not a holiday season or anything."  Chad pointed out as they reached the water front.  

"People still have to live.  Life doesn't stop after Christmas."  

"Right, so what's the address again?"  

***  

"So where did she say we had to pick up the stuff?"  Joel asked Carter who looked at a scrap of paper and then at the addresses on the buildings about them.  The two of them were in the area where Ms. Fairweather's father live.  She'd apparently talked him into stashing the party supplies for her.    

"1225 main."  The red clad young man replied distractedly.  

"Right."  Joel said trying to decide how to bring up the thing he most wanted to talk about. "Hey man what do you think of Dana?""  He finally blurted.  It really had been bugging him to see someone who cared for another so much afraid of that and he wasn't sure about Carter but he had a feeling he cared too.  

"She's Dana," Carter shrugged.   "Why?"  Carter asked looking over at his sometimes second grade like friend.  

"Well, you know she likes you right?"  The sky cowboy asked and Carter forgot all about the address they'd been sent to find.  

"You have to be crazy."  Carter forced a laugh although just that thought sent his heart to racing.  Did she like him?  He wished she would, she was so nice, so smart and so, Dana…  

"Naw man, think about it she's always around when you need someone to talk to, she's always big time worried about you and she has that way of leaning when your talking that says tell me more."  Joel said like the true Don Juan.  

"She does not."  Carter argued and Joel grinned.  

"So you do like her."  Joel smirked and Carter rolled his eyes in exasperation.  

"I didn't say that."  The red clad young man wished he'd never opened his big mouth, now he'd never hear the end of it.  Definitely if the stunt pilot saw what he'd gotten the girl in question.  

"Man, you didn't have too."  Joel was laughing as if he'd just heard the best news since they invented the chopper.  

"Look, we have to find this place."  Carter said in an attempt to get Joel's mind off of their current topic and back on their little assignment.  

"There it is."  Joel called a few seconds later pointing to a tall brick structure with four steps leading up to a cozy looking porch.  .  

***  

"There's the place."  Dana told the others as they neared the fish market serving as one of the informants.  

"So the zombie is alive."  Chad teased his friend and she didn't seem to get it.  

"Hmm?"  She looked at him in confusion. 

"You've been acting like an automaton all day."  Kelsey explained from where she was checking the building for quick exits as she had started doing a while after becoming the yellow ranger.  

"Come on guys we're on a mission here."  Dana pointed out and moved to open the door.  

"Not so fast rangers."  A melodical voice called and the three knew what it was even before they turned to see the strange looking demon.  It was dressed in a floppy chef's hat and white smock.  If not for the rotting flesh pealing from its misshapen bones it would have looked like a cartoon cook.  

"Talk about a half baked idea."  Kelsey shook her head and prepared inwardly for a nice long battle.  

TBC  

***  

PLZ let me know what you think, is it too much done?  I've been kicking the idea around for a while but I wasn't sure what to do with it.  PLZ let me know what you think, should I continue?  


	2. A not so happy birthday surprise

Chapter 2 Not so happy birthday surprises.  

"yeah that's one ugly baker."  Chad muttered sizing up their new opponent.  It was standing in the middle of the street, flinging around stuff that was probably made to resemble icing but just looked like foam from a fire extinguisher.  

"Smells bad too."  Dana joined in knowing that the substance, having come from a demon was probably acidic or something to that extent.  They'd have to take this demon down and fast.  

"Well happy birthday to you too ranger."  The baker beast sneered nastily and moved to fling the stuff at her.  Chad grabbed Dana even as she was diving out of the way so both stumbled slightly.  

"Can it baker boy what do you want?"  Kelsey demanded as she watched the area using the periphery of her vision.  

"To give pinky a little birthday present."  The demon cackled at his personal joke and Dana and Chad were back on their feet and joining the yellow clad girl. 

"Chad, get back we can handle this for now, call for the others…"  Kelsey called and after a second he nodded.  

"Right!"  The blue clad young man said as Dana and Kelsey prepared to take on the monster.  

***  

"What's going on?"  Carter asked when he pressed the release on his communicator.  They were all finished with their tasks and the gifts for Dana's surprise party had just been loaded in the rover.  

"We've got trouble down on Main Street."  Came Chad's reply and Carter knew this was not good.  

"Right, we're on our way."  the red ranger said exchanging looks with Joel who locked up the rover.  

***  

"Go back to your bat free batboy!"  Kelsey shouted as she kicked out at a Batling.  They'd no sooner moved in on the demon who they now knew was named Icatrax when they were surrounded by half a dozen Batlings.  

"Ha!"  Dana grabbed a wing of a Batling and flipped him over her shoulder so he landed on the ground, unmoving.  

"Chad look out!"  Kelsey shouted even as she saw the blow connect with the back of his head.  

"Let's do it guys."  Dana shouted.  

"Right!"  Then they were all striking their poses and calling.  "Lightspeed Rescue!"  

***  

The battle continued and when Dana thought they might not have much of a chance she heard the one voice she'd yearned to hear since the dammed thing had started.  

"Not so fast bat brains!"  And Carter was leaping with Joel into the Frey, already morphed.  "Dana you ok?"  He asked reaching her sides as he took out two Batlings.  

"Yeah but…"  She was cut off by the jell like substance landing only a few feet away.  Whirling she found the demon only a few feet away.  

"What's wrong pinky not happy to be getting old?"  The baker thing asked mockingly.  "I can help you with that!"  Another spray would have hit her but Carter grabbed her as the demon was first speaking and they were diving right.  

"You're the one who needs help!"  Joel shouted and kicked the monster from behind.  It whirled and hit him to with the goop but with some kind of ray.  Before anyone could react it took out Kelsey as well.  

"No Joel!  Kelsey!"  Dana cried as she saw them going down, then the monster was gone.  

"Rangers return to the Aquabase."  Captain Mitchell's voice called and the three remaining lightspeed teens were heading for the rover.   

***  

"Do we know where they are sir?"  Carter asked as they met their commander back in rescue ops scarcely a half an hour later.  

"From what we found out, their trapped in the candles in his pocket, if you can get then and cut the wicks it should release them."  MS. Fairweather informed the teens.  

"What are we waiting for?"  Chad asked obviously eager to get back to save his friends.  

"We need a location," Dana said quietly and they realized she was actually speaking.  She'd really not said more than three words since they'd got in the rover.  What could she say?  She couldn't blame her friends when it was on account of her birthday that the beastly baker had appeared in the first place.  

"Yeah," Carter said moving to stand by the helmetless pink ranger.  For some reason he needed to be there with her.  Maybe it was the air or isolation she'd erected around herself since last night or the determination in her angelic face but there was just something.  

"There's your location."  Captain Mitchell informed his daughter as a small pin prick of light appeared on an info red map to the right of the computer consol the scientist was working on.  

"So let's go."  Chad said and Carter looked to the captain and then to Dana who met his gaze.  

"Yeah."  He said and then they were heading out once more, this time to save their friends.  

*** 

"Oh so the birthday girl's back."  The monster sneered and Dana watched him, not making a move, judging his next.  

"With friends."  Carter called grimly.  

"Doesn't matter you're all just icing on the cake."  With out warning the three rangers were surrounded by Batlings and so they fought like there was no tomorrow.  

"down you go."  Dana said kiciking out and sending a demon warrior flyng backwards.  

"Little bat broke a wing?"  Chad sneered and clubbed another one over the head.  

"Time for a birdbath."  Carter called and kicked the demonic creature in the spot most sensitive, even on a demon.  

"That's what I call a little tale."  Dana grinned as she grabbed two by their wings, knocking their gacks together.  

"What ug…"  the blue ranger never saw the bam coming.  

"Chad!"  Dana shouted as he was struck from behind.  

"Carter no!"  But the foot soldiers had them, and she could only dodge a blow as they were hit with a ray from the Baker's spoon.  

TBC

***

What do you think?  Was it up to the lightspeed standard? Action's not my best aspect but I'm hoping this was passable.  PLZ let me know what you think.  


	3. Trouble With Icing On Top

***Shout outs***

ChristalSteele: Ok, I am reworking 2 but here's three, hope it makes more sense.

MrQuinn: No, I'd say Dana's Birthday sucks. But if it were smooth where would  the story be in that?

Blake-Tori88: Yeah it is typical Joel, he's so goofy.  gotta love him.

 Dawn-of-Destiny-87: "Friends Are Forever"!was one of the first Lightspeed fic's I found out there so of course it is one of my faves.  Anyway enough babbling I'm glad you liked the first chapter.  

Chapter 3 trouble with Icing on top

"You give them back icotrax!"  Dana shouted furious, how could she have let them have them?  

"Who's going to make me pinky you?"  Sneered the ghastly pastry-cook, his eyes glowing with an evil red light.   

"Yeah I am."  She glared, not worrying about getting caught herself.  She would get them back, every one of her friends and then she'd make him pay oh so dearly…  

"Dana retreat!"  She heard her father shouting over her communicator but she would not, could not, not now, not after what had just happened.  

"No, I have to get them back."  She called back hoping he'd hear her since she didn't bother lifting her morpher to her mouth.  .  

"Dana I'm sending you the stunner syringe."  Mr. Fairweather called then and in a flash it appeared in her hand.  

"Right."  She checked the read out in her helmet which told her how it worked and then she was ready.  

"So ready to join your friends?"  The demon asked and she glared at him,  

"No, I'm ready to free them!"  Without warning she pulled the average sized needle from her palm and aimed it at the colorful demon.  

"What? No!"  Then she was running, jerking the candles from its pocket and running a few feet.  

"Now cut the tips!"  Angle called and she reached into the pocket of semuspace for the blade she needed.  

"Right!"  And within seconds her friends were standing on the ground before her looking around somewhat bemused.  

"Woe! Talk about an enlightening experience."  Joel managed to joke as he got his equilibrium back.  

""shut up Joel."  Kelsey called and the green ranger rolled his eyes underneath his helmet.  

"Can it you two, we have a demon to finish off."  Carter muttered glancing around for their captor.  

"Right!"  His fellow capturies replied.  

"Maybe we can just take him out nice and…"  Chad began but the booming voice interrupted as they saw the icatrax enlarged to titanic proportions.  

"Your the ones gonna get snuffed rangers!"  The monster shouted and Carter had his communicator to his mouth.  

"Ms. F?"  He asked.  

"The zords are on their way!"  The scientist called back.  

"Right."  What that they were all preparing as their vehicles arrived. 

"Hey Dana how about doing the honors?"  Carter asked once they were in the Megazord and Dana looked a little surprised but nodded.  

"Sure Carter."  She replied all too happy to have the chance to be in control.  .  "Kelsey lock in the stunner."  

"Right."  The yellow ranger replied punching in the necessary keys on her computer controls.

"Woe!"  Joel yelped as he was flung from his seat.  

"Just sit tight guys I have an idea!"  Dana called as Chad helped him back into his seat.  

"Well, we can't exactly run away."  The green ranger muttered sarcastically.  

"Joel!"  That one from Kelsey who glared at him.  

"I know, I know shut up."  The sky cowboy mumbled sitting back sullenly. 

"Who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"  Chad laughed.  

"Hey I am not a dog."  Joel protested and Kelsey rolled her eyes.  

"Will you guys can it and transfer power to the Tran-stunner?"  Dana asked amused at their antics and too knowing this was so not the time for it.  

"Sorry."  The three chorused in unison.   

"Right."  Dana hit a giggle as she adjusted the aim of the new weapon.  With in seconds she fired, and the demon toppled, and then Dana let Carter finish the beastly baker with one shot.  

"Now that's what I call a party!"  Joel pumped a fist into the air and the others just shook their heads.  

 TBC  

***  

So what do you think about this new installment?  I hope it's better than the last two.  PlZ let me know what you think it needs in the way of fixing and any ideas you might have for chapter 4.  


	4. It's not so bad

Chapter 4 it's not so bad

The soft swish of the waves hitting the sand was like a Baum on her weary soul.  Some birthday this had turned out to be, first Ryan was on a deadly mission in a place she didn't even know and then the others had almost been lost. Some times Dana thought that being a ranger really wasn't worth it.  But then there were those they helped.  Those little kids that had truly happy birthdays because of what the rangers did to protect and defend them.  

Glancing out into the distance she wondered if someone was out there, looking out and feeling the way she was, if someone was standing out there, looking at the same sort of a view and thinking like this.  Odder things had happened.  Surely she was not the first to feel a little unhappy.  Heavens thee were billions of people out there on this rock they called earth, why wouldn't there be?  

"Hey," Carter called softly as he neared the blonde.  He'd been watching Dana for a while and had decided to talk to her; it's why he was out here, to tell her how he felt.  If he didn't…  Heavens they'd almost lost each other today, before EVEN TOLD HER. It was definitely not a chance he ever wanted to take again.  No, this was the perfect time to tell her, he just hoped she'd feel it too.  

"Carter hey, is everything ok?"  She asked gazing at the young man; his eyes were just so blue, like the bay on a clear morning.  

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure your ok."  He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.  

"Yeah, I was just thinking," She murmured pausing to gaze out at the sapphire water.  "Do you ever think birthdays are silly?  You know that they're just a waist of time and money?"  She asked and he tilted his head slightly, as if mauling that one over.

"No," he began slowly.  "Well not if you have the ones you care about with you."  He replied after another moment's thought.  

"But that's just it, there all not here, I have Dad and you and…"  She broke off at realizing what she'd just said.  

"So Joel was right, you do like me."  Carter mumbled, half to himself.  He couldn't believe it but it was true…  

"He said that?"  Dana asked a little embarrassed, had everyone known?  

"Yeah on our little mission this morning."  Carter admitted then he was the one gazing off into the distance.  He really didn't know what to say or do now.  

"Oh."  What could she say?  Would he hate her now?  He didn't act like it but he was a guy and sometimes guys just didn't make any sense.  After realizing he must be feeling pretty ill at ease she said.  "Well, don't worry I mean if you…"  

There was no way she could have guessed what would happen next.  How would he have guessed he'd reach out, touch her cheek and cover her mouth with his?  How could she know that she'd never had a sweeter taste of fruit or a spicier sauce as that of his mouth on hers…?  

As they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes, azure to cobalt, and heart to hart…  

"Heavens, I've wanted to do that since you took that kid away from me at that fire back in February."  He confessed as his hands holding her hips shifted to pull her closer, into a real hug.  Her arms shifted as well, going about his waist.  

"You have?"  She asked still a little dazed by the kiss and the whole scene.  

"Yeah, I just didn't know if you felt the same."  He admitted and she wanted to laugh, to throw back her head and laugh at this, he hadn't' thought she'd felt the same?  

"Oh, well now that you do what will happen next?"  She forced herself to ask calmly, she didn't want him to think she was super immature, even if her hart was doing a jig n her chest.  

"Well, what do you say we have dinner tomorrow night?"  He proposed and she smiled at him now, happy for the first time all day.  

"Hmm, sounds good to me."  She murmured and he took her hand and they walked on for a bit before he spoke again.  

"Listen, I promised to meet Joel and the others back at the base for dinner, want to come with?"  He asked pulling her in for another quick kiss.  Both having forgotten just where they were or the water now lapping at their bare feet.

"Yeah, you know suddenly this day doesn't seem so bad."  She admitted.  

"So the birthday wasn't' a total waste, that's good."  He nodded smiling at his friend or more than a friend now, his girl.  

"Yeah, it is."  She beamed back and they kissed yet again before they left.  

***  

The happy couple arrived back at the base to find everything as it should be and so stopping at her room to drop off her jacket Dana walked with Carter to the galley.  

"That's odd, where's every…"  Dana began before the shouts began.  

"Surprise!"  

"You…"  Dana laughed and Carter grinned over at Joel who grinned back.  

"Happy birthday honey."    William Mitchell grinned at his little girl.  

"You guys are the best."    Dana grinned and she let Carter lead her inside.  

"Hey how about cutting the cake, I'm starving."  Joel suggested and Kelsey rolled her eyes as she muttered something under her breath.  

"Joel."  Ms. Fairweather shook her head.  

"Well, I am."  He shrugged innocently.  

"Just ignore him, why don't you open your gifts?"  Chad suggested.  

"Ok."  Dana agreed and she let Carter lead her over to a table containing several brightly wrapped packages.  

"Here, this one's from me."  Kelsey thrust a yellow and pink striped box into Dana's hands.  

"Oh, I so love gifts."  Dana giggled excitedly.  

"Yeah, well it's just good to see you happy again."  Captain Mitchell told his daughter who nodded and went to work.   

"Yeah, birthdays are meant to be happy occasions."  Chad piped up.  Opening the first gift Dana found a small brown box holding a journal.  

"All great doctor's keep a log of stuff."  Kelsey shrugged.  The yellow clad girl explained and Dana grinned at her.  

"I'm not a doctor yet."  She pointed out cheerfully.  

"Soon enough."  The dark haired girl shrugged.  

"Here's one from me."  Chad said and Dana took the oddly shaped gift.  Unwrapping it she found a small carved placket. It was on a small wooden stand and the framed said.  

Where there is pain, there is caring,

Where there is light there is hope

Where there is sorrow there is laughter.

All of these things you bring are greater than any proscribed medication.

All of these things are with in you.

They are your truest healing powers, let them shine.

"Oh Chad…" she breathed, tears prickling in the back f her eyes.  

"Hey now for mine."  Joel said and he dropped a small blat package into Dana's lap.  The birthday girl didn't hesitate, opening the gift to find a country CD.  

"It's great Joel."  She smiled at the stunt pilot.  

"I know that way you'll stop playing with the radio dial in the rover."  The sky cowboy smirked at her.  

"Hey here is mine."  Carter said and he handed Dana a small box, wrapped in metallic pink paper.  

Dana opened this one more slowly, thinking of the kiss they'd shared back on the beach.  

"Carter…" she gasped, seeing the sparkling opal earrings.

"'their your birthstone."  He told her and she got up and hugged him tightly before pulling back to smile shyly up at him.  

"There like you, amazing."  He said and kissed her sweetly before she sat back down.  

"Ok, here," Captain Mitchell said handing his daughter a large box.  

"Dad?"  Dana was surprised, he'd not left the base, and how had he had time to get her this?"  

"Remember the mission you guys were on?"  Captain Mitchell grinned mischievously and exchanged a look with the scientist.  

"Yeah, you don't mean…"  Dana couldn't believe she'd fallen for that.  

"It was a dud; the others were picking up your gifts."  MS. Fairweather told her grinning.  

"Oh," What could she say to that?  

"So open it already."  Joel put in and Dana did, peeling back the paper to reveal another box.  

"Dad?"  Dana asked surprised. 

"Open it."  He urged.  

"What is this, the puzzle of the day?"  As she spoke she found thee more boxes.  Opening the first she found a pair of pearl earrings.  

"Dad, they were moms."  

"Yes, and I was going to wait until your twentieth birthday but I'd say you should have them now.  She'd be very proud of you."  He told her and Dana felt the tears prickling her eyes once more.  

"Open the other two."  Captain Mitchell told her and Dana opened the second to find a gift certificate for dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in Mariner bay.  Thanking him she moved on to the last and found a new watch.  She laughed; the last had been destroyed in an attack with a demon the week before.  She hugged her father and then was presented with MS. Fairweather's present.  It was a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.  

"I thought since your not formally going to have any lit classes you could use the option to read something other than medical tomes."  The scientist grinned with a shrug.  

"Thanks MS. F."  Dana smiled at the woman and then it was as she was discarding all of the wrapping paper in a trash can Chad had retrieved that she spotted the box still on the table.  

"Dad?"  She asked looking around, who else was there? 

"Oh, that's right, Ryan left this for you."  He said and she took the gift from him half afraid of what it would hold.  After all her big brother had never actually giver her anything resembling a gift.  

"So are you going to open it?"  Joel asked and she only then remembered he was even there, that she was not alone.  

"Right," Slowly she pealed pack the wrapping paper to find a small wooden box.  She tracing her ivy and rose designs on its surface and smiled, in the little time he'd spent with her, he'd gotten to know how much she loved all things carved.  Then she noticed the paper sticking out from the box and opened it.  Along with a folded piece of paper she found a cassette tape.  

"What is it?"  Carter asked quietly.  

"A message from him."  She said softly and as she opened the paper she felt Carter kneeling beside her. 

Dana,

I know that it might be odd for you to receive this from you big brother when you barely even know him but I wanted to give you something you'd love for your birthday.  I still remember how I felt when you just threw that party for mine and you know what, you should feel that too.

We've been through a lot sis, and no matter what remember I love you.  

Happy Birthday,

Ryan

Dana folded the letter once more, tucking it back into the box and then looked at the tape; it was of one of her favorite singers, Dido.  A choked laugh escaped her lips at the memory of what happened to the original copy.  She'd been in her room, listening to it when he'd come in with Joel and the sky cowboy had said she needed better taste in music, at that very second the tape got eaten.  

"Hey you ok?"  Carter asked and Dana nodded smiling at him and then closing the box and setting it atop all of the others.

"Let's go have cake."  

That had been the very best birthday of her life.  Dana had received the knowledge that she was loved by not only one incredible man but three.  She still had the letter up in her closet in a box marked blessed things.  Also in it was the first pair of earrings he'd given her and a locket her father had given her when she'd graduated from medical school.  

In the last few years so many other things had been added though, her son's first outfit, her daughter's first baby tooth and her youngests first art project, a coil pot in neon green and pink.  Yet there were some very precious things that couldn't fit in a box, fifteen years of marriage,  three nieces and nephews and seven honorary nieces and nephews.  It was funny how it all started with a simple birthday.  

Dana turned from the sunrise to gaze back inside the living room, she loved this room.  It was just such a comfortable area, a pair of tan couches sat in the center of the room but in a way to corner off the seating area.  The fireplace faced the longer of the couches, and made the room seem perfect for comfortable chats.  there wasn't' all that much color to the room, but what there was perfect, the red throw pillows were just placed so perfect.  Just like the man who came through the door just then.  

"Hey, thought you'd still be in bed.'  He smiled at his wife.  

"And miss a little peace?"  Dana asked arching an amused brow.  

"Guess it is kind of rare isn't it?"  He asked moving in to pull her to him.  

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade it for the world."  She murmured honestly.  

"So your not running from today?"  Carter asked kissing her pretty little nose.

"No, it's just another Day."  She smiled at him and he smiled back.  

The end 

***  

Well, what do you think of that little twist?  I thought it was cute.  *shrugs*Anyway PLZ R/R.  


End file.
